Wild For once
by animalcrazy10
Summary: Stormy is horse who is sold along with her friend Dallas but when she discorvers that they are not as kind as her last owner they try to kill her


Wild for Once

"MY name is Stormy and I'm a human horse or at least I used to be". My story begins when I moving to a new farm called White hill's ranch. Jessica was calming me down…

"It's ok Stormy it will be ok". "Say's you dumb human you don't even understand me you make me sick you don't understand first you buy a horse like a possession then you strap a saddle to its back and tighten the girth as tight as possible and then the metal bar in between the teeth". "Oh look Stormy we are here". "Ugggg" I yelled. Jessica got out of the truck and grabbed my halter tightly and then Dallas's. Dallas was the sweetheart that always calmed me down every time I would lose my temper.

As I walked down to the new ranch it hit me, "we are not just being moved we are being sold"! I went crazy. I would never see my friends again but at least I had Dallas. Still I reared and kicked Jessica in the leg. She let go of my halter as quick as possible for this was not the first time I kicked her. Another lady, the one who bought us named Fria ran to help. She asked her if she was ok Jessica replied "I will be now that the stupid horse is far away from me".

Mean while when I was freaking out Dallas whispered "be careful Storm they might not be as nice as Jessica". I quickly calmed down and Fria grabbed my halter and Dallas's, then freed Dallas into a large corral. Then just as I was about to run with Dallas into the corral Fria pulled my halter and told me "you think you can just kick someone and no harm done oh no you follow me". Fria lead me to the smallest corral in the world closed the gate and took the horrid halter off. The good thing is that Dallas's corral and mine were next to each other. I always wanted to next to Dallas. We were not in love just very close to each other.

A day later Fria placed a halter on me and took me in a barn and lead me in to a stall. She put a different type of saddle on me that I was used to. Then my personal favorite the bit. She shoved it into my mouth the cold metal bar, and whenever I would gried my teeth so I could not feel the bar Fria would slap me on the butt. I was lead into the riding arena; Fria tied my rains to the fence.

I waited until a 10 year old girl came. The girl was talking to Fria and said "I hope you tacked the horse English this time or you will hear from my super rich and important mom". "Of course we didn't Teli; Stormy is the nicest horse at our ranch". Finally I started to understand Fria put up with the brat because her mom was rich. After Teli stopped complaining Fria lifted her onto my back and handed her a crop. I could not believe she trusted her with a crop but I knew one thing if Teli hit me with the crop I would kick her into next week. I hated Teli she held my rains too tightly so I would flick my neck up and down. Then she hit me with the crop so I would trot. Then I stared to slow down because we were getting near a tree stump, but she just hit me harder with the crop.

Bang right into stump I fell down and felt the terrible pain on my front right leg. Blood stained my white and black coat. I screeched for help. Quickly Fria rush over to me and called for the campus vet she also rushed over to help. The vet gave me a knock out shot so I would calm down. Then she and Fria dragged me onto a truck because the healing stalls where so far away.

When they drove down I called for Dallas and he called back. I was sore I could not even stand up. Soon we came to the healing stalls once again they dragged me into one. Finally the shot stared to kick in and I fell asleep. While I was asleep the vet named Hannah discovered that a stick from the tree stump went through my heal. She had to give me surgery while I was still asleep to remove it. She told Fria that I would go lame for months, and when I did get to ride again I would always have to wear splits. When I stared to wake up Hannah gently put a halter on me. This halter was softer than others I liked it. Hannah rubbed my back and said things like "you are such a pretty Knabstrupper" or "I can't believe that Teli did this to you". When Hannah was off work and would start to pack up for home she would cover me with a horse blanket. Hannah was the nicest person I ever met I would almost cry when she left work.

After a month being in a heal stall and fully recovered from surgery and finally being able to walk again (with a limp) I was brought into an acre coral. I had the whole thing to myself. After a week I started to feel lonely the only person or horse that I would see was John the hay bale man and all he would do is feed me hay, he was no fun at all.

A week later I decided to look above my head at night, and I saw over a million shining specs it was so gorgeous. Sometimes I would make shapes out of them like horses or people in my life that I met in the past. One night the stars looked like Dallas. It made me wine I missed him so much I had not seen him in three months. When I fell asleep I dreamed of Dallas and how we would run off into the pasture together galloping with joy at the old barn and how we rub noises. Oh how I missed him my best friend. I wanted to go home with Dallas and have fun again I would alone forever or so I thought.

The next day a small 12 year old girl came to the gate of my pasture next to her was Hannah. I was so excited I leaped and jumped for joy. I was so close to Hannah they had trouble opening the gate. When she came in and sat down in the field I put my nose in her lap she scratched it with her soft hands. Then I did the same to the girl she had even softer hand. The girl laughed every time I would nearly knock her over with my nose. After a while I figured out that the 12 year old girl's name was Emily and she was Hannah's Datuger. Every week she would visit me, hug me, groom me, wash me, pet me, and even play with me. Soon weeks turned into days. The she would visit me every hour until she had to go home. A week later Emily's mom told her it was time to see if could ride again Emily placed a saddle on my back I was happy because it was Western this time then when Emily picked up the rains I galloped off, I didn't want a metal bar in my teeth. She ran over to me and put the rains on me. It was surprisingly comfy, "See it's just I hackamore there is no bar". She leaped on my back and I stared cantering and then into a gallop then I when faster and faster, Emily flung off of me and hit her head on the fence. The next day Emily didn't come back to my pasture. A week past and still no Emily or Hannah. Two weeks more and all I saw was Hannah covered in tears she stopped my pasture gave me a horrid look and screamed "You monster" and continued walking. At the seconded I realized that I killed Emily. I yipped and whinnied and screamed, I really was a monster. Two horses and two men riding the horses and one rodeo clown showed up at the front of my gate. The men came into my pasture and throw ropes around me and lead me to two poles one rope they tied to the front pole the other rope to back so I could not escape. Soon Fria came too One of the two men named Jeff said to Fria. "So what shall it be today the gun or the glue factory"? Fria replied "Let get over with so the gun". I knew that they were going to kill me but what could I do. Jeff loaded his gun but before he could shoot a girl came galloping towed me on a silver horse. Then I noticed it was Jessica. She yelled "wait, you promised you would do no harm to this horse in fact you signed a contract saying my two horses that I sold you, will be harmed in any way". "So I did but this horse killed someone so what are we going to with the brat". "You will keep her safe and feed her" Jessica yelled. "Fine Jeff, Jim brings it to the small pasture. I was brought into the small pasture again. Not the acre one oh no the tiny one. When I was there I looked for Dallas he wasn't there. That same night I dreamed of being free and no man could ever catch me. I dreamed that I would free tame horses and they would join my heard of wild horses. The next day a tall strong black horse was freed into the pasture next to mine. He started to come my way closer and closer and then I stared to notice that this black stallion was Dallas. I was almost too beat to notice. He yelled 'Strom my Storm where have you been in the past year"? I replied "beaten to death". He said "What do you mean I have been great I am a championship barrel racer oh I get your just being sarcastic" I looked at him with a glair and yelled with furry "No I am not while you were living in a fantasy I was beaten with a crop, a stick went through my leg, and I almost got shot". "Dallas I am going to run away be honest this is no life for a horse." "Storm"-

"It my decision but I never said you couldn't come"- "I'M NOT COMING" Dallas yelled at the top of his lungs. "YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ETHTHER". "What ever Dallas I thought you of all people" would understand". I was so mad I just turned my head I could not believe how much he changed. The same silver horse that I saw Jessica riding came over and said "your escaping I want in" I replied "Ok but you have to follow my lead, and aren't you the same horse that Jessica fell in love with" "She was never in love with me she was just in love that I was a famous jumper don't you get it White Hills farm is a auction barn" "Great that's where we will go first so we can free them". Then I told her the plan. "I know exaltedly how we was going to run away, First we would kick the fence so hard our horse shoes would fall off, next we would get Fria to notice that we need horse shoes, last she would lead us to a pole to tie me up but then we would rear and run off". That same night me and Sliver talked all night about where we were from how we came here and what the first thing that me and Silver and I talked about the first thing that we were going to do when we were free. The next day I and Sliver kicked the fence so hard that Fria thought we were fight she would yell "Stop that you stupid horses don't make me get a crop". Ten minutes later our horse shoes were off and Fria and A really big buff man named Buff. Buff grabbed my halter and Fria got Silvers. When we reared they both let go in a heartbeat. We ran and ran. At the barn Buff and Fria were talking about us Buff said. "So shall I go get the tiny wee ponies" "The Knabstrupper I don't want anything to do with but try to rope the black one it's a really good barrel racer". Buff Went into the wild to try and catch us riding a black appaloosa and hold a rope in his hand. Just like in my dream when Buff had enough atemping to try and catch us we screamed enough for the black appaloosa to rear and send Buff running for the barn. The black appaloosa didn't talk much she said her name was Spot. I decied we need new names because we were finally free Sliver's new name is Sliver Wind, Spot's is Spot Spec mine I deiced mine is Storm Star because I always loved to look at the stars. After that long day we all headed for the auction barn to free the horses that live there we all had different parts in it I would scream at the top lungs to distract the humans Spot Spec and Silver Wind would free all the horses. After all of that I became a leader of over 100 horse herd and we would all continue freeing horse of being neglected and I am known as Storm Star the wild horse that could never be caught.


End file.
